


Together we can take it to the end of the line

by bored_lol



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, the afterlife do be a train station, this is all /rp, this is kinda based on fanart ive seen on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_lol/pseuds/bored_lol
Summary: The doors open onto the platform, and people empty off the carriage. There was one person left standing in the door which was strange, until he saw the dirty red top and the messy blonde hair."Tommy."----------Based on some pog fanart I saw on twitter [@/WolfyTheWitch and @/issacminecrafts] of the front cover of Your City Gave Me Asthma as the afterlife and you know what I decided to treat everyone to some angsty fanficAlso just as a note, the other people on the platform and the train are twitter user, since I'm pretty sure that twitter are canonically the residents of L'manburg and other places in the DreamSMP
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Together we can take it to the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> cw // description of violence/ injury, lots of mention of death, general sad :(, spoilers for tommys most recent stream

His tired eyes drag themselves open. The first thing he expected to see certainly wasn't an advertisement for how to clean your soul. He looked around, trying to gain a sense of where he was, but all he could see were people sitting on a train. Strange. Tommy was still confused, having just woken up on a train with many other people and not understanding why he was here. I mean, he had been stuck in the prison and him and dream were fighting, as per, but why was he on a train suddenly? Was this a dr- was he asleep? It felt too real for him to be asleep but... but what else could it be? I mean the whole souls thing made him think that... but that could't be it. It just couldn't.

The train came to a slow halt, and he sat up, walking over to the doors like the other passengers. He felt as if he recognised some of them, not very well but they seemed... familiar. The doors hissed open, and people got out, some dragging themselves out and some just hopping off like normal, and thats when Tommy noticed something. Everyone was fucked. In some way or another, everyone on the train, and even outside on the platform, was injured, some had arrows in their backs, some had burn marks that looked like they were from explosions, some had stab wounds, bruises, you name it, someone probably has it. So he looked at his hands, and his shirt. His hands were bloody and bruised, like he'd been hitting something or... or defending himself, and his shirt had blood and stains from seemed like obsidian and crying obsidian, purple splashes and black coal-like smudges. 

And thats when it clicked. The prison, Dream, that green bastard, the cat, the clock, the lava, the three walls that constantly felt like they were closing in on him, trapping him, keeping him in there with that teletubby looking bitch. He had just been pissing about, annoying Dream, getting some satisfaction back for exile. He was just being annoying, being himself, but he had gone too far, like always, and Dream had snapped. He tried to stop him, defend himself, shout back, not show weakness, but the final blow landed and now he was...

He was dead.

So what was this? The afterlife? A train station, full of the dead who must have travelled here from, from L'Manburg, from the DreamSMP, etc. He focused back on the train station and realised he was the only person left on the train. And thats when he saw it. The brown trenchcoat, the blood stained shirt, the glasses. 

Wilbur.

"Tommy."

\----------

It had become routine for Wilbur, to go to the platform and welcome all the dead souls into the afterlife. Somehow there was still citizens of L'Manburg coming here on the train. Techno and Dream really did blow it to hell and back huh. Well clearly not back. He heard things through the newest dead, little snippets like how Dream, Techno and Phil teamed to finally blow it all to smithereens, how Tommy had finally gotten his discs back, how Dream was now in a prison apparently. So he always liked to go and take a look at the train, just incase anyone that he knew had died.

So he sat on a bench with The Art Of War in his hand, watching the people empty off the carriage. There was one person left standing in the door which was strange, until he saw the dirty red top and the messy blonde hair.

"Tommy."

\----------

He stepped onto the platform. He didn't know what to do, whether to laugh or have a fucking breakdown. Wilbur. His idol, the guy who he thought was cool as fuck, the guy who blew up his country and got stabbed by his own dad. So he just stood. And it was Wilbur who approached him, putting down his book and gingerly walking towards him.

"Tommy, mate, why are you here? I don't- you shouldn't be dead?"

"Dream."

I mean, what else could he say? That fucker killed him, who else would it be. Wilbur would know, he would know that Tommy was a failure, all this and he dies to Dream. It's always Dream. And Wilbur knew that.

\----------

"Dream."

God the day that Dream came into the afterlife, Wilbur would fucking shove him on the tracks. He didn't care if it would change anything or not, but you know what for Tommy, for the little shit who acted like his brother, he would do all he could to make this fucker suffer.

\----------

It took a few days, but with the help of Wilbur, Tommy got used to it. Once you left the train station, you came into a field, flowers literring the grass and huts scattered around. He was pretty sure the huts had portals in them, that could take you to parts of the smp, but only as a spirit. See the way this death stuff worked was your soul went to the afterlife and your body stayed down there, well sometimes, and so your body was like your ghost, but it wasn't your personality, it was just your body. It was quite sad actually, to know that Tubbo would be friends- hopefully be friends with this imposter, a thing that looked like him but it just wasn't, but if Tubbo was happy, then he could be too. He had never gone through one of the portals, he just never really felt up to it. 

This wasn't normal. His eyesight was all weird and shit, and he couldn't touch people properly, and he just felt really spaced out. And then he saw the string. It was red and just lying on the floor. So I mean of course he followed it, who do you think he is? It was weird, because people kept staring at him all weird like they couldn't see the string, but that was impossible so he just kept going. It was a hut. The string led to a hut, with a sign outside saying "For Tommy". So I mean what was he gonna do, the sensible thing and not go in right? Of course not, it's him, so he went right on in.

"Hello Tommy. Took you a while huh. I told you the reviving book was real."

Fuck.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> have this angsty headcanon and suffer :)
> 
> @/axethecloud on twitter if you wanna give that a follow
> 
> Hello! Any kudos, comments and shares would be appreciated but not necessary!


End file.
